


A Time Shouyou Asked Kei to get High

by masterdiluc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beer, Biting, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Forest Sex, High Sex, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, M/M, Marijuana, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Orgasm Control, Public Sex, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Top Tsukishima Kei, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterdiluc/pseuds/masterdiluc
Summary: Shouyou and Tsukishima get high in a forest. Angst, Hinata grieving, Getting high, fucking, and then Tsukishima wanting a relationship.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	A Time Shouyou Asked Kei to get High

**Author's Note:**

> AH, this is basically my first time writing smut!! Please enjoy! (*≧∀≦*)
> 
> Also there's a reference to a song in this! Try and find it <3

Hinata sighed as he sat down on the log and tilted his head back, taking a snag of the joint then exhaling. 

Almost dropping the joint when he felt a light hand on his shoulder, almost forgetting that he invited Tsukishima to smoke with him.

"Hi!" Hinata yelled as he watched Tsukki sit on the opposite log. "Hey. I see you're excited tonight." Tsukishima replied, as he pulled out his backpack with beer inside.

"I'm always excited!" Hinata shouted as he walked over to Tsukishima and wriggled around in his lap. "Get off me, fat ass." Tsukishima groaned as he sipped some of the beer.

"Mmm, no~" Hinata smiled as he wrapped his arm around Tsukishima and grabbed the beer from his hands just as Tsukishima was about to drink it. "What the hell?" Tsukishima sighed as he took the join from Hinata's finger and breathes it in, before slowly exhaling it.

Hinata sipped the beer as he watched Tsukishima blow the smoke. "I never knew we were this close that we would be sharing joints and beer together." He stated as he threw the empty can of beer into the darkness of the forest.

Tsukishima scoffed and gave the join to Hinata. "We aren't that close, so get your fat ass off me, god damnit.." Hinata giggled as he closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss Tsukishima's cheek.

"You love this fat ass, don't you?" Hinata took the joint to his lips before moving it away exhaling the smoke out through his nostrils.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "How did you even get into stuff like this?" He asked as he took the joint from Hinata. 

"This old friend from Junior High." Hinata started as he continued to grasp Tsukishima's neck like a child. "Junior High school? That young?" Hinata nodded. "We did a lot of crazy shit together. We were best friends. Then one day he got expelled cause he got caught doing drugs in the back of the school." Hinata sighed

"He got expelled, was sent to rehab because he was suicidal or some shit and getting high was his only way of feeling better. He went to a mental hospital when he tried to kill himself in rehab" Hinata took another hit of the joint, before putting it onto the ground and stepping on it with his boot. "He escaped the mental hospital somehow, and came to my house, climbed through my window. Lost my virginity that night." He shrugged as he leaned on Tsukishima 

"What happened to him?" Tsukishima asked as he took out two cans of beer for both of them. "Nah I don't know. I begged him to stay after we had sex. We both had tears in our eyes. He shook his head at me and in quote _'I love you, but no fuckin' way'"_ Hinata sighed as he opened the can of beer and took a swig.

"Shit, must be depressing" Tsukishima said as he he watched Hinata get off of him and stretch before looking up in the sky. 

"If he did ever die, I hope he's in the sky, watching me with the stars. You know? He loved stars. Astrology." Tsukishima nodded as he drank some more beer. "What was his name?" He asked as he stared at Hinata's fiery hair.

"He liked to be called Shi-chan." 

Hinata sighed as he threw the now empty can of beer onto the tree. "Wanna fuck?" Hinata asked as he looked at Tsukishima with tears in his eyes, them glistening under the moon. 

Tsukishima gulped as he took one last sip of his beer before dropping it to the ground, "You sure?" He asked as he walked to Hinata, wiping the tears out of his pretty eyes. Once he got the confirmation from Hinata, he pushed the small boy onto a tree, in which Hinata was flaring his ass to Tsukishima and Hinata grasped on the tree so he wouldn't fall.

Tsukishima pulled down the smaller boy's pants and massaged his hole, he then used his other hand to lightly pull his hands under Hinata's shirt, playing with his nipples he noticed the cold feeling of metal. "Nipple piercings?" He asked as he squeezed the boy's nipples, hearing the smalls grunts of Hinata. "T-Tsukki.." Hinata moaned as Tsukishima continued to massage the boys hole

After massaging it for a while, he slowly inserted his finger into him, rubbing at the walls of his ass hole, and squeezing the hard tips of Hinata's nipples. "you like that?" He asked as he felt the boy's legs wobble.

Tsukishima then slowly took his finger out the boy's hole, before putting his fingers into his mouth and licking them, making them more wet. He then took them out and inserted two fingers. Fingering the boy and feeling the boy's prostate and rubbing his fingers against it.

Hinata's moans and grunt got louder as Tsukishima fingered his prostate, "Tsukki!" He yelled as he let go of the tree with one hand and tried to grab Tsukishima's arm, failing. "Shh.." Tsukishima whispered as he scissored him. "One more, okay?" He smirked and inserted one more finger. 

"AH~ Tsukki!" Hinata yelled before biting his lip. It hurt a bit, but the pleasure overcame the pain. "Feel that?" Tsukishima asked as he checked on Hinata. He nodded, his eyes teary again. 

Tsukishima took the three fingers out the boys hole before he unzipped his fly and placed the tip of his hard dick on the entrance of Hinata's hole.

"You ready? I don't wanna hurt you." He stated. Getting Hinata's approval, he then pressed his dick into the small hole. "AH!" Hinata yelled as spit dripped from his mouth. "I-It hurts!" He whimpered. Tsukishima nodded, before slowly sliding his dick in and out of Hinata, small grunts picking up from the boy. 

"I'm gonna go faster, okay?" He lifted Hinata's shirt more to his head so it wouldn't get dirty as he pounded into him. Their body smacking together on impact with each other.

"Tsukki! Tsukki! Please! Harder!" He yelled as Tsukishima picked up the pace.

Tsukishima moaned, the boy felt so good inside. He didn't know if it was because they just drank and got high together or if it was actual feelings, but he knew he would want to continue this relationship with the boy.

"Tsukki! Your hands!" He moaned, shivering at the feeling of Tsukishima's cold hands rubbing up and down on his back. It felt so good, the man being 2x taller and having such a large body and large hands that it made him scared what he would do next.

"F-fuck!" The small boy yelled as he came onto a patch of dead leaves. "AH!" He felt as Tsukishima took his dick out before coming onto the boy's back. Since he were already tipsy, this feeling felt so much better.

Tsukishima bit his lip as he picked Hinata up, smashing him up against the tree. Hinata then wrapped his arms around the taller males neck and wrapped his legs around his torso. 

They proceeded to kiss, sharing saliva and bumping tongues together. "You're so pretty." Tsukishima whispered as he inserted his dick into the orange haired boy. "Ah, your so deep Tsukki!" He moaned as he kissed the boy again, letting go once Tsukishima started to move inside of him. 

"Fuck! Please, Tsukki~ give me more!" He huffed as he placed his lips onto the blonde's chest, sucking at his skin and leaving red hued marks on him.

"Ah~ It's so deep!" Hinata yelled as tears fell down his cheek. Tsukishima continued to fuck Hinata senseless, holding up the boy so he wouldn't fall as well. 

"Don't cum for me yet baby, you think you can do that?" Hinata nodded as he bit his lip, keeping himself from crying and coming onto Tsukishima's shirt. 

Tsukishima bit onto Hinata's shoulder, causing Hinata to scream before moaning at the impact. He wanted to mark what was his, not wanting anyone who wasn't himself to touch and fuck the pretty boy.

"Tsukki! I have to cum!" Hinata stated as he closed his teary eyes and came onto Tsukishima, following Tsukki coming inside Hinata.

"Fuck, sorry." He stated before taking his dick out of Hinata and holding the boy in his arms. "Fuck, it's so dark.: Tsukishima stated as he set Hinata down.

Hinata nodded, before pulling up his pants, watching Tsukishima do the same.

"Thank you." Hinata smiled as he looked at Tsukishima. "For what?" He asked staring at him in confusion. 

"Thank you and i'm sorry, I used you for sex to forget about him and.." Hinata wiped his eyes full of tears. "Thank you because I think I love you" The tears fell out Hinata's eyes then and there. "Oh I love you so much." Tsukishima smiled as he zipped his fly and held onto Hinata with a hug. "May I call you Sho?" He asked. Hinata then nodded. "Then I can call you Kei right?" He asked as he held Tsukki. "Yes, call me Kei. Now do you promise you'll quit this shitty addiction of yours? I swear I'll be with you every step of the way." Hinata nodded

They packed up there stuff and as Tsukishima dropped Hinata off, he knew he would be with this boy for a long time.


End file.
